freaksrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlord Methuselah
Starlord Methuselah, username Starlord_Methuselah, is a seasoned player, Merchant, and Diplomat. He runs his own solo-faction known only as "The Merchant", and is the future owner of the Server first games station. Being apart of the large selection of Freaks to be playing since the early days, Starlord mostly just dicks around and bitches about everything, and oversells his trade route. Nonetheless, he is part of an intricate subgroup of Merchants on the FreaksRUs Starmade server. History / Lore Long ago, there existed a parallel universe, where humanity was late to evolve. Instead, blob like parasites floated across the void. Though there name could never be pronounced, some might of called them the "Starlord's", as scientific evidence proved they lived inside the stars. Drifting endlessly, they occasionally bumped into each other and formed objects. After millions of years, these parasites formed ships, formed shapes and even weapons. Then, life. like the Cambrian explosion, life began to appear everywhere in the universe. Of course, being parasites, they were drawn to a new host. Two methods were deployed by this mysterious race of parasites. One would be a full out extinction weapon, where as they would simply remove all life, then feed of any remains of energy. Second however, would be to infiltrate the powers of a civilization one by one, slowly replicating them and replacing them, and when all belonged to them, they would convert everyone to energy and move on stronger and faster. Taking the memories and feelings of each member, one of these parasites maybe a very grave mistake of falling in love with his host's wife on a type 2 planet known as Civ. She conceived a baby, but it came out a blob and gush, confusing everyone. The mysterious parasites abandoned the planet, and the baby was never seen. 15 years later, the rouge half human and half parasite form came across a man called 1x2x3x4. In an attempt to stop a suicide attempt from this man, The parasite had taken partial control of this man, however he had already taken a step off a very high building. Falling to his doom, The parasite formed a bond with the man, and gave him a peaceful death before he hit the ground. The parasite was alive, and managed to repair the body, but the original mind had died. Thus the parasite gave himself the name "Methuselah", which means 'The First Death'. As it had come to him, 1x2x3x4 was a pirate, with crimes punishable by death in 4 different systems to his name. He travelled across a primitive interstellar space-civilization, Smuggling weapons, and stealing ships. Eventually however his name was permanently blacklisted from a large number of systems, and even entering the atmosphere would set off security. 130 years passed, several races has advanced at a very intense speed. However, Methuselah, being half parasite, had an extremely long life span, and remained in his youthful state. In another galaxy at another time, Space travel became bearable, with rumors of instantaneously travel soon being widespread. Mainly under the covers Starlord became a Junker, sweeping the galaxy in hopes of finding valuable junk he could flip on the market. One day as he was flying across the deep, he came across a huge dragon like ship, frond abandoned faction known as the "Romulans". Inside however, and coincidentally, another Junker happened to find the ship. Fighting over the ship, they agreed to spilt it 50/50, but over a mistrust, the other Junker stuck to Starlord like glue. The two eventually fell in love, and both junked together. However, it wasn't long before 5 months had passed and it was revealed that she had been cheating on him with a spider hybrid with multiple sexual organs. "I always thought that was weird." Starlord always likes to say. After a rebound relationship with a giant green blob, Starlord aimed his ship out to the open void, activated light speed, and entered cryosleep, hoping to eventually die in the abyss. However, just the opposite was in store for him... Merchant / Trade route Starlord is one of many active traders on FreaksRUs Starmade server. Usually on the server most of the time, he is always ready to produce, to buy, or to sell at extremely low prices. Starlord usually goes 50% or under of the shop prices, and prefers to sell in very large quantities over small ones. Usually in spawn galaxy, His trade route can generally reach anywhere. Weapons Dealing/Designing One of the weird things Starlord likes to brag about is his weapons designs, specifically turret. Weather he is just overplaying it or not, he builds turrets and small fighters for anyone who orders them.